Revisiting Pummelo Island
by WitChan
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Pikachu return to Pummelo Island. Then, things get worse for Misty as someone won't get over their loss years ago.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu makes a return in Pummelo Island on a warm day, smiling as they look left and right. This  
isn't the only island they revisit, though. It's been years since they came to the Orange Islands, also known as the Orange Archipelago. Ash fought tough trainers during the Orange Islands saga, including one living in Pummelo Island.

Ash is wearing the same clothes he had during the Kalos saga and Misty's wearing the ones she had during the Kanto and Johto days (when she Ash, Brock, and Pikachu traveled together in those regions).

A man suddenly appears, distracting Ash, Misty, and Pikachu as he says hello to them. His name is Drake, the  
strongest trainer in the Orange Islands. Most trainers around the world failed to beat him except for Ash.

"Hi, Drake," Ash said.

"What brings you guys here?" Drake asked.

"Just for the fun of it, since we had great memories here and the rest of the islands," Ash replied.

"I see," Drake said.

Drake walks away as Ash, Pikachu, and Misty continues on. Then, Drake turns around, looking at Misty's ass.

Minutes later, Drake sees Misty, Ash, and Pikachu, and he walks towards him. The trio's about to race through the  
beach.

"Hey, Misty," Drake said, getting Misty and her friends' attention.

"What is it, Drake?" Misty asked.

"I was thinking about us battling against one another at my place, since I haven't face you yet. So how about it?"

"I'd love to, Drake," Misty accepted as Ash and Pikachu get a head start.

"Good. Now follow me," Drake said.

Drake leads Misty to his place. Once there, Drake opens the door with his key, going inside with Misty as he turns  
around, closing the door before he locks it. Then, he faces Misty. His place looked plain.

"Take off your clothes," Drake ordered.

"Wait, I thought..."

Slapping Misty as Drake cuts her, he yells, "I said take them off!"

"O-Okay..." Misty stammered, dripping tears outside her eyes.

Misty removes her shirt, exposing her bra as she cries, taking the bra off to show her small breasts to Drake as  
Drake licks his lips.

"That's right, bitch. Strip naked for me," Drake said, staring at Misty's breast as his cock erects.

Sitting down, Misty takes care of her shoes, then the socks. She gets up as she unzips the zipper from her shorts,  
pulling them down with the panties to show her pussy.

"Nice pussy, Misty," Drake said in a devious voice.

Drake lifts Misty and carries her to his room, hurting her with his sharp nails as she cries again. There, he throws  
Misty on his bed, taking his clothes to get naked. Then, he joins Misty, grabbing her hair to drag her towards his ten-inch cock.

"Suck it, bitch!" Drake said.

Doing as told, Misty mouths it. Then, Drake moves Misty's head fast, laughing at Misty like a maniac as Misty looks  
at him with that sad look on her face. Misty do not know why Drake is acting like this to her. She never did anything bad to him before.

"I won't stop until I cum, GOT IT!?" Drake reminded.

Poor Misty don't like the sound of that. It feels like she'll die if Drake let her stay like this longer. Following  
Drake to his house was the biggest mistake she ever made.

Drake finally cums; his sperm fills Misty's mouth. He then pushes Misty off his cock, letting her cock the sperm out  
of her mouth.

"W-Why are y-you doing this...?" Misty asked, trying to calm down.

"You wanna know why, huh!? I'll tell you why! Ash beat me, and I couldn't get over my single loss! Before Ash kicked my ass in our battle, I was the only undefeated trainer in the universe and Ash broke my hopes for being undefeated forever!" Drake replied.

"Being unbeaten doesn't... make you special... and losing once... doesn't mean it's... the end of the world..."  
Misty said.

"It does, bitch! Now spread your legs!"

Misty spreads her legs as Drake moves closer to her cunt. Then, Drake mouths it, plunging his tongue deep inside  
Misty's pussy, licking it hard as he jams two of his fingers in Misty's anus, moving them in and out. Misty can't take this anymore.

A few minutes later, Misty reaches her orgasm as Drake stops, letting her calm down as Drake gives her a smirk on  
his face. Drake's not done yet. He sits near Misty, visiting her pussy with his cock as he puts it inside, moving her hips fast as Misty screams for help.

"Scream all you want, bitch! No one won't save you!" Drake said.

To make this better, Drake punches Misty's on the forehead. Then, she slaps her on the cheek twice, making them red as the thrusting continues. His only loss against Ash really hurt him a lot.

After ten minutes, Drake stops, laying on Misty to cool off as blood drips out of Misty's vagina. Some time later,  
Drake gets up, grabbing Misty's hair to pull her to him. Then, he turns her around, giving her anal as grabs one of Misty's breasts.

"Gonna make it bleed, bitch!" Drake said.

He did enough pounding to make the anal sex extremely painful. Now Misty's begging Drake to kill her, but Drake  
refuses as he keeps going. Suddenly, someone from outside knocks on the door, giving Misty some relief.

"HELP ME!" Misty screamed out load.

"Misty!" Ash said. He's the one that knocked on the door.

"Die, bitch!" Drake said, ending his anal sex as he grabs Misty's throat, choking her.

"Volt Tackle, Pikachu!" Ash ordered.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

Pikachu uses Volt Tackle to break the door. Then, Ash and Pikachu run inside as Drake stops choking Misty, Drake  
picks up his gun from the dresser and rushes out of his room.

Pikachu reacts by using another Volt Tackle, turning Drake's stomach into a big hole. With that, Drake collapses and  
dies as Ash rushes inside the bedroom to see Misty crying.

"Are you okay, Misty?" Ash asked, touching Misty.

"No... I'm not okay..." Misty replied lowly.

"Let's get the hell out of here and never visit this island again..." Ash said.

After Ash and Misty walk out of the room, Misty grabs her clothes to put them back on. Then, she turns her attention  
to Drake's dead body, kicking his head.

"I hope you burn in hell, asshole!" Misty scowled.

Ash, Pikachu, and Misty leave the house.

The End


End file.
